L and I
by ReolChi
Summary: They were together, but she has a secret that she can't tell, even if it's him. The accident, where the truth comes out. It hurts him, but he has to accept it.


**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **"_" Talking.**

 **'_' Thoughts.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Lambo. Boring school, irritating teachers, and crazy fan clubs. But he doesn't mind at least, just to be with the girl he loves, I-pin. She was his childhood friend since they were five, he does make fun of her a lot, but she never left his side as they grow older and started dating. To be honest, he still can't believe the fact that she looked so different than she is right now. She used to have a big forehead, one long braid, and her was eyesight was bad. But now, she turned into the most beautiful and wonderful girl he ever knows. He was damn lucky to have her.

 _"Are you daydreaming about me again?"_ A gentle voice cut him off from his thoughts, and saw I-pin, smiling.

"I can't help it. You have the most beautiful look you have." He chuckled.

"Oh hush you. I don't even know any more if you're making fun of me or not." Lambo smiled, and said.

"Believe me, my love. For you are the sun that shines in my heart. And the moon that made me admires your beauty." I-pin giggled. "Hey come on! You know that it's good!" Lambo said, while I-pin continued.

"Oh yes my Lambo-sama! That made me fall for you more." Lambo pouted.

"Stop calling me Lambo-sama! That was 12 years ago! You know that I used to be a brat before!"

"I know, but it's still funny." She laughed, while Lambo remained silent. "Okay, okay. I'll stop now! I still have work after this. You better go home now." He looked at the time to see that it's almost her shift time.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to pick you up after work?" I-pin shook her head, and said. "I'll be fine. I promise! I better go now, bye!" As she kissed Lambo's cheek and left him.

Lambo sighed, and left the campus. It was surprising that he didn't saw Hibari Kyoya around; he was their principal so he always patrols here, like he did when his older brothers, Tsuna and the others were still in school.

"Crap! I forgot to give her my gift!" He said as he took out a small case and opened it. It was a necklace that has an 'L + I' in it. It was actually their 2 year anniversary as a couple. He already has the other one.

He decided that it was best to give it to her even though she's doing her job. He made his way to the ramen shop. He was surprised to see Hibari there, talking to I-pin. He felt kind of jealous, but he thought that maybe he needs something from her?

He tried to eavesdrop to their conversation, but then hides at the corner when the two of them stopped talking and I-pin entered the shop. He realized that Hibari was walking towards his hiding spot, so he pretended that he didn't saw him. Much to his hatred, he purposely bumped him, which made Hibari flinched slightly.

 _'That's odd, why would he flinch at my presence?'_ He thought, but said.

"Hello, Hibari-sensei." Hibari nodded at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but knows that Hibari looked uncomfortable.

"I was patrolling this destination." He was sceptical; for sure that Hibari was lying, but gave him a nod. He left Hibari there, alone.

 _'Why is he talking to I-pin? Maybe I should ask her about it tomorrow as I give my gift to her.'_

* * *

"I'm home, Mama!" He greeted, as he enter the house. It was just him, Bianchi-nee, Fuuta-nii, and Mama living in there now. After Tsuna-nii and the others graduated, they decided to move to Italy. He can't go with them due to his studies and for their safety with the others. They were surprised when Tsuna-nii and the others were actually staying here for a year for work and vacation too, which made him happy that his mama was happy about it.

He entered the kitchen to see Nana and Bianchi-nee cooking, well it was actually Nana who's cooking while Bianchi-nee was reading the newspaper.

"Welcome back Lambo-kun. A letter arrived this morning, and it was for you. I want to respect your privacy, so I put it on your desk at your room." Nana said, he nodded and thanked her.

"Hello Bianchi-nee." He greeted, and she greeted him too.

"Where are Tsuna-nii and the others?" He asked.

"They had an emergency meeting, so they'll be back before dinner." He nodded as he goes to his room. He saw the letter that Nana told him, he opened it to see that it was from Italy. It must be the Bovino Family; his father must have needed him for something, he then reads the letter.

 _Dear Lambo,_

 _How are you in Japan? Are you having a good time? I just want to ask how things are going there. I also wanted to ask you that when you will visit Italy. It's not that I'm forcing you, but how about you try to study for college here? I know that we're not in good terms before you left Italy. Think of it as an apology and me asking you for another chance to fix all my mistakes as a father. You can go whenever you want. I inserted the ticket in here too, just in case you need it._

 _Note: I told the Vongola Family about this, they agreed my idea._

 _Love, Father._

"Should I go there though?" He asked to himself, as he took out the ticket from the letter.

"Maybe not for now, I'll miss everyone here, and I can't leave I-pin too." When He mentioned her name, he remembers all the happy memories they had, but then, he also remembers that happened earlier when he saw her and Hibari, talking to each other happily. It made him feel angry about it.

"Calm down Lambo. It's not what you think it is, I-pin loves you and you love her too. He might need something from her that's all." He said to himself and finally calmed down and decided to do his studies, even if it distracts him from still thinking about him and I-pin.

* * *

 _'Ugh...I didn't get enough sleep...Damn that guy.'_ He thought, as he violently messed his hair, as he walks outside the classroom.

"Maybe I'll go to the roof and take a nap. I don't think she'll be mad at my absence." He then goes to the roof, unaware of his surroundings.

'This isn't a bad idea after all.' He took a seat on the floor and reached his bag for his bento that his Mama made.

"I really love Mama's cooking." He said as he eats his lunch, enjoying the delicious homemade cooking. Not until he heard noises from the corner.

 _"Hibari...We shouldn't do this...Someone might see us!"_ A girl whispered as she pants from the pleasure being given to her.

 _'Wait. That voice sounds familiar! Wait! Hibari?!'_ Lambo thought, as he silently tiptoed to where the noises were coming from.

 _'I-pin?!'_ He thought as he realized that it was actually his girlfriend and older brother.

He then saw Hibari pinning her to the wall, while his leg in between her legs. He also saw I-pin half naked and Hibari without his coat. He was making her moan wildly, as he kisses every part of her body which she loves. Touching every sensitive part of her body, and then, he seductively bit her ear, making it red, and said.

 _"Don't worry...I'll bite them to death if they ever saw us..."_ Hibari whispered, as he claimed her lips and French kissed her, while she moans in pleasure and later on continued touching each other's' bodies.

Lambo widened his eyes from what he is seeing.

 _'That bastard!'_ He thought angrily, as he was about to charge at him, until he heard those words that broke his heart into pieces.

 _"I love you, Kyoya..."_

Lambo looked at I-pin; he can see the happiness and lust in her eyes.

 _"I love you too...I-pin._ " As they continued kissing once again.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; it made him feel disgusted at what they're doing, but also made him want to scream in pain from what he's hearing. As he started to back away but made a loud uproar, which alerted the secret couple. They widened their eyes and gasped when they saw Lambo standing there, tears on his eyes.

"Lambo?!" She looked at him with shock, as she released herself from Hibari's embrace and fixed her clothes. She walked slowly to him.

"I-I...I can explain!" Lambo remained silent, he was still crying.

"I understand, I-pin...I hope you'll be happy with him." He smiled, but failed. I-pin gasped, while he suddenly left the dumbfounded couple.

"Lambo!" As she attempted to follow him, but was stopped as Hibari hold her arm. "Why!?" Hibari looked at her eyes.

"Leave him be, he needs time for now..." She nodded and embraced him and cried.

"It's my fault..."

* * *

 _'Why?'_ Lambo thought as he sits on a bench, he's currently on a park where he and I-pin used to play when they were kids.

 _'Where did I go wrong?'_ He stared at the sky.

 _'Huh...its sunset already...It's so beautiful.'_ He thought sadly. He didn't notice that someone was staring at him.

"Lambo-kun?" He looked to the person who called him, it was Haru.

"Haru-nee?" She looked at him, worriedly.

"Is there something wrong Lambo-kun? Where's I-pin-chan? Aren't you guys always togeth-" She was cut off when Lambo suddenly hugged her, and cried?

"Hahi?! Is something wrong?" She heard his whimpers.

 _'It's been years since he was like this...Hahi?! Did something happened?!'_ She thought to herself, trying to comfort him.

"S-She doesn't really love me after all. I'm so stupid." He tried to laughed, but failed, as more tears falls out to his eyes.

"What do you mean Lambo-kun?" She asked. 'Did she broke up with him?!' She thought while looking at him. Lambo then, finally released Haru as she sits next to him.

"I went to the roof earlier...I was about to eat my lunch, and I saw I-pin and Hibari...being intimate." His tears fall once again. Haru could not believe what he just said.

 _'I-pin-chan and HIbari-san? Being intimate!?'_ She did know that I-pin used to have a crush on Hibari when they were still in middle school. _'I thought that she moved on so she dated Lambo!'_

"What do I do now, Haru-nee?" She looked at him; she's also not sure on what to do at the time like this.

"W-What was her reaction? When she and Hibari-san were you know..." Lambo smiled a little, and said.

"She looks so happy...So happy when she's with him and not with me...What do I do now?" Haru thought for a moment.

"Do you really love her so much that you want her to be happy?" Lambo stared at her, thinking of I-pin's happiness.

"Of course, I want her to be happy even if it hurts me..." Haru smiled. "Then let her be with the one she really loves. Even if it hurts you, just know that it's worth it." Lambo gasped.

"W-What if I can't move on?" She continues. "Do everything you can just to make her happy, that's what I did when Tsuna-kun and Chrome-chan started dating. I know it hurts at first, but seeing someone you love happy, it's worth it."

"Maybe I should do that for her too..." He stood up and gave Haru a hug, which she returned.

"I'll say that to her tomorrow...I also have to go back to Italy, my family needs me and so I can move on too." Haru knows she can't say no to Lambo, so she gave him a nod and hugged him again.

"Just don't forget us, okay Lambo-kun?" He smiled. "Of course, Haru-nee. You were the ones who took care of me and I-pin when we were kids." Haru laughed.

"You were such a spoiled kid back then; I still can't believe my little grape candy addict is matured now." Lambo chuckled, remembering his childhood days. "I can't believe you guys were able to endure my bratty attitude back then. I really want to thank you."

"You better go now, before I change my mind about you leaving." She sighed, while Lambo laughed.

"See you, Haru-nee." He left her alone.

"I can't believe how matured he is now." She sighed.

 _"He can't always be a spoiled brat cow, you know."_ A man said.

"Yeah, but you used to argue with him. He was just five, you jerk." She pouted, as Gokudera scowled. "He's annoying Tenth, besides, he's not a kid anymore. He can think his own decisions now, for the good or the better." She smiled at his response.

"By the way, even if you act like a matured adult, you'll still be a stupid woman." She glared at him. "Hahi?! I'm not stupid you stupid octopus!" They glared at each other.

"Stupid octopus?! Why you!"

 _'We're both stupid, that's why we're meant for each other.'_

* * *

Lambo took out his phone and dialed a number, as he finally realized that someone answered the phone, he quickly greeted. "Hey, Dad."

A voice then answers. _"Ah. Lambo, my son. It's good to know that you called me. Is there something you need?"_ He smiled.

"I read the letter you sent. I thought that maybe I'll go there, my original home." He heard a laugh.

 _"Haha! I'm happy that you want to go back, my son!"_ He sweat dropped.

"Anything for my old man. Well, I better start packing." His Dad suddenly shouted.

 _"I'm not that old! I'll be waiting for your arrival!"_ He chuckled and hanged up the phone, and gets his luggage.

"Huh? Where are you going, Lambo-kun?" He saw Mama at the door, as he puts his clothes to the luggage.

"Oh yeah, Mama. I must have forgotten to tell you that my Dad wants me to go to Italy and study for college there." Nana smiled.

"That's a good decision to go back to you family, Lambo-kun. How about I-pin-chan? Does she know that you're leaving?" Lambo frowned, but said. "We broke up, Mama." Nana gasped.

"Eh?! What happened?" He sighed.

"I guess that we're not meant for each other anymore, but please Mama, let's not talk about it anymore." She frowned, but respected it. She hugged his adopted son, and said.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just know that Mama will always be here." He smiled.

"Thanks, Mama." As she released him from the embrace, and left the room for him to continue his packing, while staring at his phone.

"One last thing to do, before I go."

* * *

I-pin was staying at Hibari's office right now. She's waiting for him to finish his work, while she looks at him. She couldn't help but admire him; he was the love of her life since she was five for God's sake.

 _'But why did I agree to be Lambo's girlfriend?'_ She thought to herself.

 _'Oh...I it was that time when Kyoya used to reject me, and I was so depressed and Lambo was there...'_ She thought.

 _'Did I only use him for my selfishness?'_ She felt guilty.

"Is there something wrong?" She gasped.

"Ah...No, I'm fine. I just need to think what happened earlier." Hibari frowned, but said. "He needs to know the truth. A man needs to think about everything too, let's just wait for the right moment to talk to him." He stated.

"I know, but he doesn't deserve to be fooled...Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to his proposal to be his girlfriend. I just feel guilty." He remained silent.

"He only did was love me and care for me, and all I did was use him and hurt his feelings." As tears fall on her eyes, that even Hibari couldn't do anything. He's not used to this and he's also not much of a talker. He's useless to this; all he did was remained silent and hug her for comfort.

 _'This is messed up.'_ He thought. They stopped for a moment when they heard a ringtone. It was from her phone, so she checked it. She gasped when it came from Lambo.

 _We need to talk. Meet me at the park where we used to stay back then, I'll wait for you._

 _-Lambo_

 _'_ He _wants to talk to me?_ ' She thought, surprised.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It's Lambo...He wants to talk to me." Hibari stared at her, surprised too.

 _'Well, that was fast.'_ He thought, and asked. "When will you two meet?" I-pin looks at the time.

"After dinner time, I guess." He nodded, as he kissed her forehead. "Be safe." She nodded, took his bag and kissed him then left. Leaving him alone.

"What a messed up world we live in." He sighed quietly.

"Kufufufu...What's wrong Skylark? Isn't that what humans do? Suffer for their love? I didn't expect that the Skylark would fall for the girl." Mukuro mocked, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Tch. I'll bite you to death you if you didn't told me that, useless Pineapple." He glared.

"Kufufufu...Skylark has a heart? Thank you, someone who's up there!" Hibari scowled.

"I'll bite you to death, Pineapple." As his tonfas appears to his hands.

"With pleasure, Skylark." A trident was revealed at Mukuro's hand.

* * *

 _'It's now or never.'_ Lambo thought to himself, as he waits for her. _'Come on stupid cow! You want her to be happy, right?! So don't ever fucking leave without fixing this problem!'_ He cussed to himself. He didn't noticed that she finally arrived and looking nervous.

"Lambo..." She stuttered. "Kitte- I mean I-pin. I'm glad you came." _'You fucker! Why the hell you almost called her Kitten?_!' He screamed in his mind.

"Yeah...You said that we need to talk." He looked at her and sighed.

"I want us to talk about our...Situation right now." She looked at him, nervous. "I want to set you free." She gasped from shock.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't believe it.

"I want you to be happy, I-pin. We've been together since we were kids. I know that you're always annoyed about me, but still, you endured all of it. When we finally entered school, I was so lazy that you have to force me. On middle school, you've always defended me from my bullies, helped me study, and comforted me even if I was a cry-baby. That time when you were sad, I always did my best to comfort you. I was always angry when guys made you sad, but I was so selfish when I asked you be my girlfriend. Even though that I was so happy, you were only forced to accept my selfish desires. Now, I realized that it was sick of me to force you even if you love someone, but now, I don't want to be selfish anymore, and you've always risked everything just to make me happy. So that's why I'm finally letting you go." _'Even if it hurts me.'_ Lambo finished, while I-pin looked at him, completely shocked.

"I hope you're always happy, I-pin. I know that it will be hard for me, but I'll always know that it's worth it...Goodbye, Kitten." He left, leaving her alone. He can't let her see him crying, as he reached the gate of the park, he saw Hibari there.

"Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't there, Cow." Lambo smiled a bit.

"Of course." He said while Hibari entered the park and Lambo left, with no regrets.

* * *

"Seriously...You guys don't really have to go here, just to go see me off." Lambo sighed.

 _'I swear to Kami-sama that these guys love to gain attention everywhere._ ' He thought, annoyed about his family being here at the airport.

Yamamoto laughed. "We can't just leave our little bro go without saying goodbye!" Lambo stared at him.

 _'Are you serious?'_

Gokudera scowled. "Atleast be happy about it! It was Tenth's idea to go here!" Lambo retorted. "As far as I know, you guys are going back to Italy next month. So you'll see me there always." Gokudera glared at him.

"I'll bomb you stupid brat!" Lambo laughed.

"Hahi! Can you stop being so angry at Lambo-kun every time you see him?!" They glared at each other, Lambo sweat dropped.

"Uh...You guys know that I've already said goodbye about six times last night?" But it was ignored.

"Be safe, Lambo-kun." Chrome said.

"Thanks Chrome-nee. I do hope I get invited for your child's 1st birthday someday!" Chrome blushed madly, while the others laughed.

"I can't believe that my little brother is matured." Tsuna sighed, slightly blushing.

"Come on Tsuna-nii. I'll always be the stupid cow that everyone knows." They smiled, and gave him a group hug.

"Alright! Vongola hug for little bro to the extreme!" Sasagawa shouted, raising his fist.

"Low down your voice, onii-chan!" Kyoko scolded him.

"Even if I love you, I still can't believe that you're still a loud monkey." Hana sighed. "I love you too, honey!" He said while Hana blushed. Lambo chuckled, but walks to Hibari who was silent the whole time.

"Give this to her. It's my last goodbye; give it when I left Japan, please?" Hibari nodded and took the small box. He smiled at him while he smirked.

"Kufufufu...Skylark already misses the Cow now." Hibari glared at him, and took out his tonfas.

"Right now? Sure! Let's go."Mukuro revealed his trident, but heard a voice that made them fear their lives.

"If I get a lot of paperwork from you two, I don't know what I'll do." Tsuna glared at them, as they retreated. Lambo couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll miss you guys. When I returned. I'll be strong as ever!" They smiled. "I better go. Tell Mama I'll miss her!" Tsuna smiled.

"Be safe." Lambo left the group and gave his ticket to the attendant. He entered the plane and took his seat. "I'll miss you, Kitten." He looked at the half necklace.

"Even if I grow older, I'll always love you." Then the plane took off.

* * *

"Welcome back." I-pin greeted, Hibari nodded and gave her the box. "What's this for?" I-pin asked, confused.

"It's from the cow." Hibari deadpanned, while I-pin stares at the box.

"Why would he give this? It's not like we'll never see each other again." She said.

"He left Japan a few hours ago." She gasped.

"What! Why?!" She shouted, but Hibari just said. "His father wants him to stay at Italy and to move on..." She remained silent; she then opened the box to see a necklace and a note.

 _Dear I-pin,I'm happy that you were always there for me, even If you're always annoyed about me when we were kids. I want to thank you for all the memories we had together. This will be my last gift for you. Always know that I'll always love you and have a happy life._

 _-Lambo_

She was silent after reading the letter, unaware as tears fall from her eyes.

"Why am I crying? I don't love him..." She stuttered, while Hibari looked at her with a hint of concern.

"Even if you say that you don't love him, your heart broke when he left you." He stated, as he looks at her eyes. "You don't need me, I-pin. I am the one who caused all of this." I-pin shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. I made him look like a fool." Hibari sighed.

"I know that you actually love him, you just didn't realize it earlier."

"I'm so stupid aren't I?" Hibari nodded.

"Straight forward as always." She laughed a little, which made Hibari confused.

"So...What now?" She asked. "It's best that we don't see each other as lovers from now on." She nodded, as she pulled him for a last hug.

"Thanks for everything...Hibari-nii." They both smiled.

"You better go wait for that cow." She laughed, but agreed. "I'll ask Tsuna-nii and the others about him...Goodbye, Hibari-nii." She left, while he sighed.

"Show yourself, Pineapple." He glared, as mist flowed at his back, to see Mukuro.

"Kufufufu...I got caught. Poor me." He laughed evilly. "Stop stalking me you Pineapple freak. You can't just stalk at other people's moments." Hibari glared at him, while Mukuro laughed.

"Oh come on Skylark. I'm not that gay for you." Hibari stared at him. "I'm 100% straight and who the hell would someone date you?" Mukuro glared at him.

"Oh, you're straight? Well, so is a spaghetti until it gets hot and wet." Hibari looked at him, disturbed.

"Uhm...I would say the same thing, Skylark. Why would that kid love you?" Mukuro laughed, nervously. This was unnoticed by Hibari.

"It was puppy love." Mukuro grinned at him. "And you liked it." Hibari smirked.

"It was a fun experience." Mukuro sighed. "Heartbreaker...You'll be mine, someday." He said, whispering his last words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 _3 years later..._

"Are you sure that you don't want to inherit the Bovino Famiglia?" A man said.

"I don't think I can be a strong and good boss, Dad. Besides, I'm already the Lightning guardian of the Vongla." His Dad sighed.

"I guess so, but if you change your mind. The offer still stands." Lambo nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." As he left the limo. "It was nice to have you around. I do hope you visit us sometimes if you're free." He smiled.

"It was nice staying here for college, Dad. I got to call the others from Japan that I'm going back." His Dad nodded, as they entered the mansion.

"I'll be at my office if you need me, just be sure that you packed everything." Lambo pouted.

"I'm 20 years old, Dad. I even stopped wearing clothes that has cows in it." His Dad laughed.

"Of course, now go get ready. My _'adult'_ son."

He entered his room and took out his phone. "I hope this number is right." He dialled the number, and waited for someone to answer.

 _"Hello? This is Sawada Nana, speaking."_ A woman answered.

"Hello Mama. It's me, Lambo. Do you still know who I am?" He joked, as he heard a gasp.

 _"Lambo?! I didn't recognize your voice! It's been a long time since you last called us! I thought that you forgot your mother!"_ He sweat dropped.

"Of course not. I was so busy for college and the family, that I forgot to call you guys!" He heard a sigh.

 _"Well, at least you called. Did you enjoy college and your family there? Did you have a new girlfriend? Did you have a bad time? Did Tsuna-kun and the others visit you?_ " He laughed.

 _'Even if it's been three years. She still talks a lot.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, college was hard but it was fun. My family had a lot of bonding right after I arrived here. Nope, I'm still single. I didn't had a bad time, it was all fun memories. Also, Tsuna-nii and others visited me a few months ago." He answered everything.

 _"Oh I have a lot more things to ask you, but I think you have something to say?" I better say it quick before she continues!'_ He thought.

"Yep, I'm going back to Japan!" He then heard Nana screamed.

 _"Is there something wrong Mama?! Did someone invade the house?!"_

 _'Okay, I think that was Fuuta-nii.'_ He sweat dropped.

"Hey, Mama. I got to go pack my stuff. I'll call you when I'm in there."

 _"Sure! I'll cook at lot of food! But when will you go back?"_ Lambo grinned. "That would be a surprise Mama! Bye!" He hanged up the phone, and sighed.

"I'm going back there, and I still love her...Come on Lambo! She might already be married to Hibari!" He slapped himself.

As he finished packing his luggage, he lies down to his bed. "It's been three years already, yet I haven't even had a proper girlfriend...The other girls that I used to go out with, only cares about my looks...I still love her...Fuck." He sighed.

"She might be happy now. Married to Hibari and might actually have a kid by now." He took his phone and dialled a number.

 _"Hello? Who is this?" 'Fuck!_ Why did you dialled her number and suddenly called her?! Stupid!' He panicked.

"Uhm...Hello? Is someone there?" _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I hate my life. I want to kill myself right now_.' He thought as he suddenly hanged up.

 _'I've never felt so stupid in my whole life.'_ As he sits at the corner to think about his mistakes.

* * *

"Huh. Who could that be?" A woman said. "Must be some asshole trying to call you, but later on gave up." A pink haired woman said.

"Come on, Bianchi-nee. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Reborn's fault that he left you." She sweat dropped.

"I know, I-pin! But he could have at least told me why!" As Bianchi drank her bottle of beer.

"I still think it's not a good thing to drink beer in the morning, Bianchi-nee." 'I still don't know why she loves him, even if he looks like he's the same age as me.' She thought as she watches her drink more beer.

"Eh. It's not like I'm drinking in front of an underage. You're 20 years old for god's sake. Loosen up and find yourself a boyfriend." She looked at her, and sighed.

"It's not that easy, and you know that I still like someone else." Bianchi looked at her.

"The Romeo-Version-2?" I-pin laughed.

"You took care of him when we were kids, how come you chased over the fifteen years old Lambo, every time he uses the ten years bazooka." Bianchi shrugged. "I really didn't care about that bazooka; all I want was to kill Romeo."

"Everyone! I have wonderful news" Their attention was called by Nana.

"What is it Mama?" She asked, and Nana smiled. "Lambo-kun called today! And he said that he's going back to Japan!" She gasped.

 _'He's going back?! After 3 years of waiting...Will it finally be worth it?!'_ She thought.

 _'But what if he has a girlfriend now? Even worst! A wife and a child!'_ Pessimistic thoughts clouded her mind.

"Really? That brat's going back? I thought he was dead." Nana pouted. "Don't be like that! He did say he misses us."

 _'Only you guys though...'_

"When will he arrive?" Nana shook her head. "He didn't told me when, but I'll make a feast when he arrives!" She thought happily, which made I-pin to sweat dropped.

 _'She really loves to cook...But what do I do? I've been waiting for this moment. Now, I'll just have to talk to him, but wait...'_

"Sawada-san, is he already married or something?" Bianchi asked.

 _'Thanks Bianchi-nee!'_

"Hm? Oh he's still single. He's not yet ready to have a family."

'I still have a chance!' I-pin thought happily.

 _'Just wait Lambo! I'll wait for you!'_

* * *

 _1 week later_

"I hate private jets." Lambo sighed, as he left the airport. He's in Japan already; he's just waiting for someone to fetch him.

"Ugh...That is the last time I'm riding that kind of jet." He was damn dizzy.

"Lambo-kun?" He widened his eyes from shock.

"I-pin..." She smiled.

"You've changed." He's different from what she remembered last three years ago, he stopped wearing any clothes that is related to cows, but she saw his old horns on his pocket. He's wearing a coat with plaint shirt inside and normal pants, his hair got longer and has small braids in it. She likes the new Lambo.

"So do you." He smiled.

' _His voice is deeper now! I'm in heaven.'_ She thought, blushing.

 _'Ok Lambo, she's different now. Don't humiliate yourself. She's so beautiful...I can't believe that she's also an adult...Stop it you damn pervert!'_ He's paranoid now, but tried to look calm.

"Uhm...How are you and Hibari? Did you guys get married?" He smiled, while she frowned.

"We broke up, Lambo. Right after you left." He gasped.

"Why? Did he hurt you?" She shook her hands.

"No! He didn't do those! We broke up because I don't love him anymore!" He stared at her, speechless.

"I realized that we're not meant for each other. That I love someone else." He stiffened.

 _'Could it be...?'_

"Who was it...?" She smiled.

"It's you...Idiot...I was too dense that I didn't realized that I've been inlove with you." She broke in tears, while Lambo remained speechless.

"I was horrible that I hurt you. I thought that I could live without you, but I-I..." She was cut off when was embraced by Lambo, she can feel his tears on her shoulders.

"I thought I can forget you...But I still love you...Every day I looked myself in the mirror and said that we're not together anymore, I've always feel empty without you..." They hugged for a moment, and released each other and smiled.

"I love you." They closed the distance between them, as their lips clasped together, tears in their eyes, full of happiness; they were unaware that they have attracted a lot of people's attention. An warm of applause was heard around them which made them look around to see people cheering on them.

"T-This is embarrassing..." Lambo said, blushing.

"Y-Yeah..." She laughed, also blushing.

"I guess that now we're here. I can finally say this." As he kneeled down, and reached his pocket to see a ring. She gasped, her eyes filled with tears.

"I-pin. Will you accept this man to be with you for eternity?" She nodded.

"Yes!" A loud uproar was heard from the audience, as Lambo puts the ring on her finger, and hugged her.

"I didn't know you were so prepared." She giggled, while Lambo chuckled.

"I've wanted to do this from the beginning." They kissed for the last time.

"As long as we have together, we can survive everything."

 **End.**


End file.
